More Than Just a Zombie Invasion Now
by HappyStickofTNT
Summary: Francis goes overprotective in this. A 5th survivor they find in Riverside the bell ringing guy . Story is directly related to song that inspired it and the lyrics are laced between the story text. Completed unless I am asked to continue or I am inspired


More Than Just A Zombie Invasion Now.

**AN: This story was inspired by the song Headstrong and so I put the corresponding lyrics into the story as I saw they connected. I do not own the song or Left 4 Dead. This is in the POV of Francis.**

*The scene opens up with our favorite four heroes in a safe room (the one on the Riverside campaign where the guy rings the bell, except instead of changing into a special infected he is an immune survivor named Joshua). The five are in the upper part of the room and are sitting in a semi circle. They five had just finished yet another dreaded meal of cold chicken noodle soup and are talking prior to readying themselves for bed. The five are sitting in this order starting from the wall near the ladder and moving clockwise towards the exit: Bill, Louis, Joshua, Zoey, and then Francis.*

"I still don't see why the HELL you wouldn't let us in," a very pissed off Francis growled as he glared daggers into Joshua.

"Shut up Francis, you know that you would have done the same thing in his place," Bill scolded irritably.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said._

Joshua just gave Francis an evil-ish grin that immediately told him that Joshua was plotting some sort of devilish deed.

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

Francis had no idea what this obviously messed up freak had going through his mind, but he knew that this dude had to go.

"So Joshua," Zoey started.

"Oh please, just call me Josh," he said in such a silky smooth voice that it put melted chocolate to shame.

Zoey blushed a dark red, "umm… Josh…"

"Mhm?" Josh winked at her.

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yea)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide._

'So that's what you're after you bastard!!!' Francis thought.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

Francis once again gave Joshua a glare (this time of swords rather than daggers because it made him feel better to feel that he would stab Joshua deeper with a longer implement.) 'There is no way I will let you take Zoey away from me… I mean… us… our group… you ef-ing BASTARD!'

_I can't give everything away I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of S**t, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over._

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives you hide, decisions to hide._

'I'm going to expose you for who you really are Joshua AKA: crazy-bell-ringin'-zombie-callin'-survivor-killin'-fancy-pants-girl-stealing-crazy-ass-sonova-bee-otch! Francis snapped back to reality, realizing that he was on the verge of semi-crazed maniac laughter and the entire party of four around him were giving him the "have you lost your marbles?" look. Francis shrugged it off casually. "Whadda you want?" he gruffly asked in his own defense.

The group all shrugged inwardly and the "casual small talk" (if you consider comparing the number of zombies killed as being small talk that is) resumed once more.

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decisions to hide._

As all of the survivors settles into their sleeping bags for the night, Francis thought to himself, 'I'll take you on anytime Joshua. Just one false move and you'll see… You'll see…'


End file.
